


[Podfic of] here on the roof of the world

by fishpatrol, the24thkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Figure skaters are such crybabies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here on the roof of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816386) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



** **

 

 **Length:** 16:55

 **Download link:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/here%20on%20the%20roof%20of%20the%20world.mp3), with thanks to paraka  

 **Cover art** by the24thkey (who would like to point out that you can see Viktor's reflection in Yuuri's eyes oh my godddddd these two)

 

Hope you enjoy listening! And thanks to jibrailis for having blanket permission. <3


End file.
